Georgia Munro-Cook
Georgia Munro-Cook (b. May 17, 1994 in Sydney, Australia) is the daughter of Murray Cook, Meg Munro and Hamish's sister and a 4.5 wheelchair basketball player. She attended Newtown High School of the Performing Arts, earning high marks in English, Mathematics, Science, Australian History and Australian Geography. As of 2017, she attends the University of Sydney, where she is writing a thesis on "The WNBA, the Anti-Women Backlash, and the League Response" under the supervision of Thomas Jessen Adams. Georgia enjoyed playing basketball, but her career was cut short by injury. However, she soon found a substitute in wheelchair basketball. "It gave me an outlet and a passion to pursue," she recalled. She is a tall forward/centre who is classified a 4.5 point player. In 2014, she joined the Sachs Goudcamp Bears, one of the teams in the Women's National Wheelchair Basketball League. The team was renamed the Sydney Metro Blues in 2016, and won the league championship in 2017. That season, Georgia had five double-doubles. She led the Sydney Metro Blues for scoring, and was second for assists. She was also named to the All-Star Five. She also played for the New South Wales junior side that won the Kevin Coombs Cup in 2016. In 2015, Georgia was selected as a member of the under 25 national side (the Devils) for the 2015 Women's U25 Wheelchair Basketball World Championship in Beijing. Later that year she played with the senior team, the Gliders, at the 2015 IWBF Asia-Oceania Championships in Chiba, Japan, in October 2015. She subsequently joined the Gliders for the Osaka Cup in Japan in 2016, and the 2017 IWBF Asia-Oceania Championships back in Beijing in October 2017. Appearances *Big Red Car (first appearance) *Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party *Yule Be Wiggling (final appearance) Gallery GeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Georgia in her debut with her daddy Jeff,MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Georgia Georgia'sSong.jpg|The Wiggles and Georgia during the song "Georgia's Song" in "Big Red Car" TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Wiggles and Georgia in "Big Red Car" MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Murray and Georgia in "Big Red Car" GeorgiaMunro-CookinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Georgia in "Big Red Car" end credits JeffandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Jeff and Georgia TheOtherWiggles,Sam,SammyandGeorgia.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Sam, Sammy and Georgia MurrayandGeorgiainWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Georgia in "Wake Up Jeff!" GeorgiaandherTeddyBear.jpg|Georgia and her Teddy bear GeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Georgia in "Wake Up Jeff!" GeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Georgia in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits SianRyanandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Sian and Georgia TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Georgia in "Wake Up Jeff!" ClareandGeorgia.jpg|Clare and Georgia Clare,NatashaandGeorgia.jpg|Clare, Natasha and Georgia GeorgiaandCeili.jpg|Georgia and Ceili GeorgiainWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Georgia in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" Dorothy,Anthony,Emma,Clare,NatashaandGeorgia.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony, Emma, Clare, Natasha and Georgia TheOtherWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Georgia TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-CookinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Georgia in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWiggles,DominicFieldandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Georgia in 1998 GeorgiaonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Georgia in Disneyland GeorgiainIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Georgia in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" DominicFieldandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Dominic and Georgia Greg,MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Greg, Murray and Georgia GeorgiaasanOwl.jpg|Georgia as an Owl GeorgiaMunro-CookonAirplane.jpg|Georgia on airplane MadisonPage,GeorgiaMunro-CookandSineadKyral.jpg|Madison, Georgia and Sinead GeorgiaMunro-CookandSineadKyral.jpg|Georgia and Sinead GeorgiainHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Georgia in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party" GeorgiainYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Georgia in "Yule Be Wiggling" GeorgiaasanAngel.jpg|Georgia as an angel SamMacFaddenandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Sam and Georgia GeorgiainTVSeries3.jpg|Georgia in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening41.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia MurrayandGeorgiainLCAWEpisodeTwentyOne.jpg|Murray and Georgia in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series Georgiamunrocookin2012.jpg|Georgia in 2012 223002 10200583366801356 1553162833 n.jpg|Georgia in 2013 10247361 10202580336884360 6689545208434791101 n.jpg|Georgia and her parents in 2014 cookie2.jpg|Georgia in 2016 480px-Georgia_Munro-Cook.jpg|Georgia in 2017 Category:People Category:Families Category:Children Category:Child Performers Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Family Galleries Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Born in 1990's Category:Special needs Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:Taurus Category:Dancer Category:Beautiful